Saving Mia
by BrittRose95
Summary: Mia is new to Stonehill High School and catches the eye of Gregory, can Gregory save her from her home life? Or is Mia's life to broken beyond repair? And what happens when feelings start to develop for Mia and Gregory?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here is the first chapter of my new story! There is a picture of what I picture my OC to look like on my profile so check it out. DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC Mia Brooklyn and any other characters you do not know. Btw, in the story it is kind of AU because Tristan never dies and I know it kind of ruins the whole point but it is mostly focusing on my OC and Gregory.**

I was new to Stonehill High School and completely lost; I walked down the hallways and let out a frustrated noise because first period had already started and I couldn't even find my class! I let out another frustrated noise and leaned against the lockers feeling the tears that were soon to fall which happened when I got really frustrated, I cried like a big baby but this time I would hold it back.

"you know instead of crying about it you could have asked someone" I heard someone say from my left, I turned my head to see a boy standing there with his hands in his jean pockets, he wasn't bad looking either which made my cheeks turn red slightly. No good looking guys ever talk to me.

"well um I uh..." I sighed and gave up on speaking and just lowered my head so he wouldn't see my face, I already made a fool of myself

"what class do you have girl?" I could already tell this boy here wasn't the nicest person

"English with Mr. Roberts" I told him silently hoping he heard me and he did because he told me to follow him so I got off the locker and walked behind him slowly but enough to where I kept up with him

We kept walking straight until we reached the door to the classroom, the boy opened the door and I could already tell everyone in the room was staring at us walking in

"ah how nice of you to join us Gregory, and who is this?" Mr. Roberts asked the boy well Gregory now I guess now that I knew his name

"new girl" was all Gregory said before he walked to the back of the room and sat down at one of the desks but not before nodding to a boy sitting on the right of him

"your name?" I heard Mr. Roberts ask and I realized I had been staring at Gregory, my cheeks turned red and I turned my head to look at Mr. Roberts

"Mia Brooklyn" I told him, he nodded his head and wrote something down on a piece of paper then pointed to a seat in the back, on Gregory's right.

I nodded to Mr. Roberts then walked as quickly as I could to the seat with my head down and sat down in the seat trying not to look at Gregory

**AFTER CLASS**

When the bell rang I got up and quickly walked out of the classroom hoping Gregory didn't want to talk to me or anyone else for that matter but I guess I was wrong when Gregory was suddenly on my right, the boy who he greeting next to him.

"so Mia right?" Gregory said to me, I nodded and stared at my feet as we walked

"so you know I'm Gregory then, this is my friend Eric" I looked over to look at the boy Eric, he was just as good lucking as Gregory but looked like trouble

"nice to meet you" I said lowly and lowered my head again then looked up to see I was at the door to my next class, right when the bell rang giving everyone a warning to get to class now

"ahh History with Mrs. Trivington" Gregory said more to himself then to me or Eric before he opened the door, I looked at him confused wondering what he was doing

"actually attending class today boys?" Mrs. Trivington said directed to Gregory and Eric but they both ignored her and headed to their sits except this time they were on opposite sides of the room not next to each other

"new girl? Mia Brooklyn right?" Mrs. Trivington said directed to me, I nodded my head and she wrote down my name on something just like Mr. Roberts did then pointed to a seat, just like Mr. Roberts. Except this time I wasn't near Gregory, I was next to Eric

"hey Mia" I heard Eric whisper to me when class started

"what Eric?" I snapped at him, without meaning to I just wanted to know what we were doing in class if I was going to try and catch up, or even understand what we were doing.

"whoa what happened to shy Mia?" he asked me with a smirk

"I would like to know what you guys were doing in class you know, so I could catch up but I can't do that if a certain boy is bothering me" I told him giving him an attitude

"damn I definitely was mistaken when I took you as the shy nerdy girl, nerdy girl with an attitude" I just rolled my eyes at him and ignored him for the rest of the class which wasn't hard since he didn't bother me after that

**LUNCH **

It was finally lunch as I rushed out of the math classroom before Gregory could catch up to me, he was in every single one of my classes so far, Eric was only in my history and English class and I had also met another one of Gregory's friends, a boy by the name of Will who was actually not that bad he just didn't talk much like Eric did. When I reached the cafeteria I looked around nervously at the crowds of students and all the tables that were already filled up with friends, the only people I talked to were Gregory and his friends whom I already knew were part of the popular crowd. I sighed and looked around for a table that had a few people and saw a table in the back that only had three girls that didn't look mean so I decided to ask if I could sit there. I didn't bother with lunch because I was too nervous so I just headed to the table.

"umm excuse me…is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full…" I said to the girls trailing off when I finally reached their table

"sure! Come sit!" one of the girls said so I pulled out the chair next to a girl who was looking around the cafeteria for someone

"don't mind her she's just looking for her boyfriend" the girl who told me to sit had said and I seen the girl who was looking for her boyfriend roll her eyes at her friend but still had a small smile on her face

"I'm Suzanne" she told me

"hi I'm Beth" said the girl who was looking at her notebook but looked up to smile at me really quick then went back to writing in her notebook

"and this girl here is..." but Suzanne got cut off when a boy (someone just as good looking at Gregory, Eric, and Will) called out the name Ivy then the girls head turned, so the last girl was Ivy and the boy must have been her boyfriend

"anyways before the lovely boyfriend here interrupted me as you can tell now, this is Ivy" Suzanne told me pointing to the girl who was now receiving a kiss from her boyfriend

"and lover boy here is Tristan" When Suzanne said that Ivy and Tristan both looked up at me and said hi and I looked over and seen Beth looking at me with a smile

"so what's your name? Suzanne here is over here introducing us but we don't know yours" Beth looked at me, and I was about to say my name when someone said it instead

"This girl here ladies and gentlemen or well man is the young nerdy but with a side of an attitude, beautiful Mia Brooklyn" Gregory said as he took the empty seat next to me

"you met Mia?" Ivy looked at Gregory with a shocked expression on her face, seemed to me that Gregory didn't talk to the new nerdy girls from the look on her face and it made me wonder why he was talking to me in the first place

"course I met her dear sister, we are in every class together after all" Gregory grinned at Ivy, they were brother and sister?

"step sister, his dad married her mom" Beth whispered to me from over the able, somehow no one even heard her say anything but I nodded to let her know I heard her

"anyways I have to go back to my table, cya later, see you in art Mia" Gregory gave me a wink after he said my name then walked off to a table where I seen Eric, Will, and a few other boys sitting at laughing about something or more likely someone by the way they were staring at something.

"so seems like Gregory is interested in you" Suzanne said with a smirk like she had a whole bunch of ideas running through her head…just great just what I need, a matchmaker friend

"which is actually shocking considering he doesn't actually date girls" Beth said while writing in her notebook, I right away realized Beth was a writer, 'I should share some of my writing with her sometime' I thought to myself

"well I think it will be great if Gregory actually gets a real good girlfriend, maybe keep him away from trouble and make sure he's holding himself together" holding himself together?

"what do you mean by that?" I asked Ivy, she looked like she was deciding on telling me or not but I guess she gave in

"his mom killed herself not that long ago" Ivy said softly as Tristan wrapped his arms around her for comfort, I could tell it bothered her too even though she wasn't related to the woman. I looked over my shoulder at Gregory to see he was throwing fries at Will while he was drawing something in a sketchbook, Gregory laughed then it was like he knew I was staring at him and looked right at me and smiled, not a fake smile but a real smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"oh would you look at that! Already giving secret smiles" Suzanna's voice snapped me out of it and I looked over to see everyone staring at me

"this would make an excellent story!" Beth suddenly said with a big smile on her face, she quickly flipped to a new page in her notebook then quickly started writing down word after word not even stopping

"there she goes again" I heard Tristan say with a laugh but his laughed was drowned out due to the bell ringing signaling that lunch was over and that meant art class with Gregory.

**END OF DAY**

My first day at Stonehill High School was finally over, I was glad that I had made some friends. I was never really good at making friends and was usually the loner; it was nice having people to talk to even if I just met them. At the end of art class which I actually had with Gregory and Will, Gregory had given me his number and told me to text him sometime which made me feel happy which was weird because I just met the boy today! I couldn't have a crush on him already, and he wasn't the kind of boy I liked. He liked the popular blonde pretty girls who had money Suzanne had told me last period which was study hall. I had Gregory, Suzanne, Beth, and Ivy in that class.

When I walked out of the school I didn't see any of them so I walked to my car and got in driving away from the school and to my home, a place I would never consider my real home since that night. The night my mother was taken from me, the night my life became a nightmare that I could never wake up from, and the night I had to learn to hide under make-up and hide who I truly was.

**A/N: Well there was my first chapter, I know there wasn't much going into it in this chapter but it was only the first one. Let me know if I should continue (: and don't forget to check and see if you like my Twilight story The panther and the wolf a Seth/OC fanfic (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for my spelling mistakes in the last chapter, in this chapter you will get to see what Mia's home life is like and more of Gregory :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my character Mia, her father, and the whole idea of the story.**

When I finally got home I let out a low sigh and got out of the car and walked up to the door, I slowly opened it trying not to make any noise but that failed as the door hit something and whatever it was crashed to the floor. I quickly got inside and shut the door to see there was a little stand that had a vase on it right in front of the door that was when I realized that the vase was the one my mom bought on our trip to Florida, before my life turned into a nightmare. Tears filled my eyes as the memories of my mom hit me and the thought of that one thing I had to remind me of her was now broken.

"Look what you did now!" I heard a rough voice from behind me and jumped turning around to face the man whose face is always in my nightmares, my father.

"I- I didn't mean it" I said lowly hoping he wouldn't do what he always does

"And you're crying? Grow up girl! She's gone deal with it!" he kept raising his voice every time he spoke and I knew I couldn't avoid it tonight no matter how much I tried

"I'm not crying I just had something in my eye" I quickly let out even if I knew he wouldn't believe me

He didn't say anything more as he lifted his hand and I felt the impact of his hand slapping my face, not enough to bruise but enough to have a handprint and to sting, then the tears started falling from the pain I should have been use to by now. I didn't have to wait much longer before he took hold of my shirt and dragged me down the hall to his bedroom and I immediately knew what was going to happen, it happened almost every night since he stopped going out to clubs and who else knows where every night and he only stopped because he didn't want people to realize he kept leaving me here all alone for nights on end and start asking questions. Once we reached the bedroom door he pushed it open and pushed me to the floor where I hit my head on the bed railing.

"Get up!" he yelled at me so I did what I was told and sat up from laying on the floor as he undid his belt and pushed his pants down

"Get on your knees, you know what to do" I was repulsed and wanted to puke, I didn't want to do it at all but I knew if I didn't, he would kill me. Last time I didn't do what he told me too, I heard my mother's scream, the last thing I ever heard come out of her mouth. The scream of my father killing my mother.

**MORNING**

As I woke up to get ready for school I slowly got up from the bed knowing my side would be killing me from where my father kicked me when he was done and told me to go back to my room and do my homework. I winced as the pain hit when I stood up from my bed and tried to walk to the bathroom but I needed to deal with the pain or someone would find out then I would be stuck going to a home and even if it meant getting away from my father's abuse I couldn't do it. I finally made it to the bathroom and stripped off all my clothes and stepped into the shower knowing that no matter how much I wash up I still feel disgusting but I still tried to wash the feeling off anyway. When I was done with my shower I put the towel around me and wiped the steam off the mirror and took the makeup that would hide the still red handprint on my face that should have gone away by now. Once done with that which took a lot of makeup I went into my room and slipped on gray sweatpants, an old band t-shirt and put on my beat up converses and headed out of my room and out to the car not caring how I looked and not caring that my hair was soaking wet in a messy ponytail.

**AT SCHOOL**

Once I drove up to the school parking lot and parked my car I checked my makeup in the mirror for safety and got out of the car taking my bag full of my stuff with me but I didn't get far before I felt an arm being thrown over my shoulder and looked to my left to see Gregory standing there with a big smile on his face but I couldn't tell if it was a real smile or a teasing one.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl?" Gregory said, smile still on his face

"oh yeah cause I look so awesome right now" I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile a little

"well if it means anything, I think you look pretty hot in those sweatpants" he told me with a wink but all I did was shake my head at him and let out a little laugh as we continued our walk up to the school

"Mia why didn't you text me last night? Was kind of hoping you would…" Gregory trailed off and looked like he wished he didn't say that last part, I felt the blush on my cheeks as I thought of Gregory wanting me to actually text him but then thought that he must be joking then I remembered why I didn't text him

"had a lot of homework you know catching up to do" I quickly said with a nervous laugh at the end but he bought it or at least I think he did, for now.

**LUNCH PERIOD**

It was already lunch time, the day seemed to be going by really fast and I wasn't exactly excited to go home but I had nowhere else to go and my father would probably get mad if I did even go somewhere other than home. Right as I was about to turn the corner to the way to the lunch room someone pulled my arm and before I could do anything I was in a closet, the door closed, and Gregory standing so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

"I'm sorry Mia" was all Gregory said before I felt his lips crash into mine, I had only known him two days now but yet I still felt like there was sparks

I felt my face turn red as the blush came onto my cheeks as his hand went to my hips and pushed me lightly against the wall so his body was as close as it could get to mine, and to be honest I didn't mind at all. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much force showing him I didn't care and that I didn't want him to stop, the kissing continued until we both were out of breathe. We opened our eyes to find somehow my feet were off the ground and wrapped around Gregory's waist, my hands tangled in his hair, his body pressed against mine, and his hands under my shirt. If my face could turn any redder it just did and I could have sworn I seen Gregory's cheeks a slight red. I let my legs unwrap from his waist and fall to floor as he backed up towards the door and I immediately knew he was going to leave.

"Mia….I- I'm so sorry" was all he said before he opened the door and ran out before I could even say anything. I let out a frustrated noise as I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, the only thing on my mind was the way his lips felt on mine. That's when I knew I was already in this deep.

**A/N: sorry that it was kinda short, I have a hard time trying to fit certain things in certain places lol. And if there are any errors I apologize! I type fast and don't pay attention xD**


End file.
